A Promise Fulfilled
by Amydali86
Summary: Sailor Moon can't transform. It's up to others to find out why. Is it linked to the break up between Serena and Darien? Set before they get back together and after Rini discovers their identities as the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. COMPLETE.
1. Power Shortage

Sailor Moon Fanfiction:

Summary: Sailor Moon can't transform. It's up to others to find out why. Is it linked to the break up between Serena and Darien? Set before they get back together and after Rini discovers their identities as the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Also after the last battle with Rubeus. Before they go to the future with Rini.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

Author's Note: I admit that I show Rini in sweeter or a least in a nicer light here.

A Promise Fulfilled

Ch. 1: Power Shortage

"_Darien, what are you saying?" a distraught Serena asked._

"_Please, Serena. Stop asking. I just can't see you any more." A green jacket clad Darien replied, "I just don't feel the same way as before."_

"_Darieeeen!" Serena cried out._

The young woman jolted awake and sat up. Her eyes watered uncontrollably and she took a deep breath, sobbing gently. Her door slowly cracked open, and a pink haired girl peeked in, and her eyes welled up with tears at seeing Serena so sad. She didn't understand why she was sad, but somehow whenever Serena was distressed, Rini felt a pain in her heart. She knew however Serena would reject any comfort right now, and closed the door quietly, listening as Serena sniffled, and sobbed.

_Darien,_ Rini thought, _why did you hurt Serena this way?_

~ * ~

The mist fogged the time mirror. A staff bearing woman said, "Things are not going well for the Queen," and she stood over the spell mirror, incanting gently, and then said, "I am sorry, Sailor Moon, but until your heart is mended, your gift will not work. This will save you in the end, I hope."

~ * ~

"Arggh! I'm gonna be late agaiiin!" Serena yelled running out the door, "Hurry, Rini," she called back to the trailing girl. Since the enemy had stepped up the attacks, Rini had been going to school with Serena. They told Ms. Haruna, Rini's school overseas was on vacation. Luckily, Rini was doing so well in school; she could miss a few days of class.

So far, the plan was working. The last three attacks on Rini had been on the way home and they had been successful at beating the enemy, with only minor injuries to each of them.

Rini sped up to catch up, and then saw Darien near the arcade. She slowed down and tripped, wailing. Serena stopped, whirled, and ran back to Rini. She knelt down and said, "Rini, are you okay?"

"Ow, I hurt my knee," Rini cried, thinking, _There's Darien looking over here, and there he goes into the arcade. Good, _"Do you have a band aid?"

"Here," Serena said, wrapping one and carefully placing it over the small scrape. She saw the time on the wristwatch Ami bought her for Christmas, and giving a yell in frustration and panic, picked up Rini like a football, ran the rest of the way. She ran through the front gates of the Middle School just as the bell rang.

She ran to the classroom and sat Rini in the extra desk the scouts had persuaded Ms. Haruna to place near Serena's desk. After getting settled herself, she passed Rini's coloring book, crayons, and several books to her.

~ * ~

"Lita, I need to talk to you," Rini said, when Serena and Ami went to the bathroom.

"Sure kiddo," Lita said, handing her a napkin, and some chicken.

"Why is Darien treating Serena so meanly?" Rini asked, then bit into the chicken piece.

"Who the heck knows?" Lita said, "We only know that they broke up a few days after you came. Darien never said why, and Serena made Rei, Mina, Ami, and I promise not to interrogate him."

Rini got a gleam in her eye, _she didn't make me promise. _Serena and Ami rejoined them and they finished lunch.

~ * ~

Lita and Ami joined Serena and Rini for the walk home and kept an eye out for Darien, distracting Serena with chatter all the while. They walked to the Shrine- choosing to avoid the arcade without saying anything. Rini jogged up the steps ahead of them, singing out, "Hi Rei!" She shrieked when she saw the bruised and burned priestess. Ami and Lita glanced at each then Serena. They ran up the steps and gasped. Serena glanced up, "Rei!" She ran to the still body of their friend. She felt for a pulse, "She alive!" Serena yelled, and Lita helped her pick up their passed out friend.

"I wonder what happened," Ami said, and she pulled her Mercury computer out of thin air. She started scanning, while the others went inside. She saw high read outs of negative energy and blinked in shock, exclaiming, "These are higher than usual!" She entered the main room of the shrine behind the others, and said, "I need to scan Rei." They ran the scanner from the tiny computer on the princess from Mars, "Well, other than being unconscious, she's fine."

"Rei, time to wake up and stop scaring your best friends," Lita said lightly, a little more scared that she was willing to admit to. She ran a wet cloth over Rei's face. Rei softly moaned and blinked her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Rei sat up, "Lita, Serena, Ami, protect Rini. It's a trap."

A gloom settled in the room as Emerald shimmered into view with her knew droid, Cruiser. The girls gasped and scrambled for cover, and Serena shoved Rini behind her, trying to get her to go under Rei's bed.

"Ready girls?" Serena asked, her broach appeared in her hand.

"Ready!" Rei, Ami, and Lita answered all at once, with a fourth voice chiming in from the door. When they heard the voice by the door, they glanced up to see Mina. Each held up their transformation stick and shouted out a phrase.

"Mercury Star!" Ami shouted.

"Mars Star!" Rei yelled.

"Venus Star!" Mina shouted.

"Jupiter Star!" Lita cried out.

"Power!" all four shouted. Bright colors shot out of their pens and wrapped around the respective scouts- blue, red, orange and green around Ami, Rei, Mina, and Lita. After the light show, each of the four were dressed as warrior women, each of their eyes blazing with the light of battle, "Hurry Serena,"

"Right," the blonde said, holding up her broach, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" blue and pink light shuddered out of the white jewel, and then stagnated. "Oh, no! Let me try again. MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" the pink and blue light once more beamed out a shot of power, and then languished.

Emerald and her droid cackled evilly, the sound reverberating throughout the building.

~ * ~

Author's Note: Oh I could just kill myself. I was going to work on my essay for my Topics in Literature class, and instead, this idea popped into my head. Now I really have to work on my essay. It's due in less than 10 hours. Cross your fingers for me, guys!


	2. The Wounded Soldier and the Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

A Promise Fulfilled

Chapter 2: The Wounded Soldier and the Dream

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena shouted, tears starting to well in her eyes. She blinked them away, raising the broach again, shouting, "Moon Crystal Power!" The crystal cracked, and Rini gasped, the sound loud even through the cackling of Emerald and her droid. Serena spared a glance to Rini, and shouted once more, "Moon Crystal Power!" Another crack speared across the crystal, and it was Serena who gasped this time.

"Serena! Get Down!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, noticing what the others hadn't in their panic over their leader's powers not working- that the droid was about to attack them with Serena as her main victim. Serena did not move fast enough to for Sailor Jupiter, she jumped on top of her blonde friend, pushing Serena and Rini out of the way, taking the brunt of the serpents that shot out the creature's spider like hands. She cried out at the snakes sank their teeth into her arms, and fuku covered side. Serena sobbed as she felt her friend jolt under the pain of the snake's venom starting it's course through her body.

_This is all my fault. I couldn't transform, _she thought. Rei- now Sailor Mars, and Ami- Sailor Mercury grabbed Sailor Venus and pulled her toward Serena, Rini, and their fallen friend, Sailor Jupiter.

"Sailor Jupiter! We need your power to get out of here!" Sailor Venus said, shaking the snake bitten scout who nodded weakly, the venom burning a path through her veins. The three scouts still standing linked hands and formed a circle around Serena, Rini, and Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury took Sailor Jupiter, supporting her with their own power.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Merury yelled

"MARS STAR POWER!" Mars shouted.

."JUPITER STAR POWER!" Jupiter weakly shouted.

VENUS STAR POWER!" Venus shouted, glancing back at their enemies as their powers made a glow emanate from all of them.

"SAILORS TELEPORT!" All of them shouted- Serena and Rini included.

The scouts and Rini vanished right in front of Emerald and her droid's eyes.

_______________________________________

Serena held tight onto Rini as the scouts' powers allow them become part of the air. Eventually, they reappeared in Ami's apartment, and Sailor Mercury motioned for them to be quiet while she checked to see if her mother was in the apartment. She came back into the small living room- now crowded with scouts- as Ami. She smiled and said, "Mom won't be back until the day after tomorrow. She went to a conference this morning."

She carried her mother's emergency kit to Jupiter, and helped her detransform, keeping her to the minimal of movements. She ran her Mercury computer over Lita, and found that poison of the snake's venom was moving very slowly- which was good and bad. Good, because it would allow her time to save Lita, and bad, because it was like a burning acid inside of her.

"I'm going to need to do a blood transfusion soon. Lita has blood type O right? Serena will you do it?"

"Yes," she reattached her broach to her bow, and helped Ami take out the supplies. O blood types are universal blood donors, so her choice of Serena made since. Plus it distracted her from the problems at hand.

Ami worked at removing the poison in Lita's system, and then she took an IV and used it to make a transfusion line, which took Serena's blood, and added it to Lita's.

Rei had by then found the kitchen and had poured drinks for everyone, while Mina made sandwiches and instant Ramen noodles. Rini helped carry everything out to the living room, and passed a sandwich to Serena. She passed Serena and Ami some orange juice, and Ami drained hers while Serena nibbled on her sandwich and sipped at Serena. After a few bites Serena set both aside and closed her eyes in misery, worry, and exhaustion.

This was enough to cause them all concern, since Serena had a appetite that rivaled a couple of elephants. They said nothing, though, all of them alone with their own thoughts.

Soon, Ami, pulled out the IV line for Serena, thinking that it was enough blood, and placed a bandage over the dot of blood that appeared in the needle's place. As soon as the bandage was in place, Serena stood up and walked into Ami's bedroom.

Rei went to follow, but Mina grabbed her arm. Rei turned to look at the scout of love, who shook her head, whispering,, "Let's leave her be." Rei nodded and sat back down. She finished eating her sandwich and downed the rest of her juice. She gathered the empty dishes and Serena's still half full glass of juice, and half eaten sandwich and took everything back into the kitchen.

She washed the dishes, and placed then in the draining tray, then walked back in to the living room, where the others were fighting sleep. Even Ami was blinking sleepily while removing the now drained IV line, and replacing it was a bag of saline solution that would hopefully remove any last traces of poison.

They all yawned in unison, then glanced at each other, half laughing. Serena came out of the bedroom, with a tearstained face, and several tissues bunched in her hands. One look at her and the others became somber. Serena said quietly, "I'll take first watch. All of you go catch some sleep. I called my mom and dad and told them I was staying over at Ami's tonight."

"Grandpa!" Rei suddenly exclaimed, rushing to the phone. She got a hold of Chad- her grandfather had paid for a cell phone for Chad, and she told Chad that temple had been attacked by monsters and to take her grandfather someplace safe for a few days. "Thanks, Chad!" She hung up, and looked at the others, who shrugged. Mina's parents were out of town for her dad's job, and Lita lived alone.

"Go to bed guys. I can handle this." Serena softly commanded.

They listened, all of them going into Ami's bedroom. Ami gave Rini her bed, and took a few pillows and blankets down for them. Rei and Mina each grabbed a pillow and blanket and picked a spot on Ami's floor. Ami took a blanket out for Lita and helped Serena get Lita into a more comfortable position. She covered her up, and passed a blanket to Serena. Serena nodded her thanks as she took it.

______________

Ami went back into her room and leaving the door open, settled onto a patch of the floor. Soon, they were asleep, even Serena out in the living room.

But the dreams came.

_Monsters chased her throughout the corridors of a palace, made of white marble. The four generals of the Earth turning on their Prince and the woman he loved. Her scouts' dying cries as each used the last of their powers. Darien I love you, be careful, she cried to her lover as he went to fight the Dark Kingdom's minions. _

_I love you, my princess, the armored prince said. They heard a cold laugh, and turned. It was Beryl. She made the Prince come toward her, and when Serena jumped after him, she felt herself die. Her mother's dying words to Artemis and Luna whispered through the air._

_Then peace_.

_Waking up, being late for school. Seeing Luna. She felt familiar, but she was late for school. Her bad math grade. Her mother locking her out. Luna on the bed talking to her. A talking cat, amazing. Becoming Sailor Moon. Being Sailor Moon. The responsibility. I just want to be normal. Tuxedo Mask. He's so dashing. Oh no monsters! The flash of her tiara. I did it! I stopped it. Stronger monsters. Other girls. Ami-- why does she seem familiar? Rei- why are picking on me- do I seem familiar to you? Lita- great cookies. You seem familiar? Running into Darien the jerk. . So cute… he feels like someone I should know. Andrew. The arcade hottie. Both a big brother and totally cute guy, but also a great friend. Sailor V! She's Sailor Venus. Mina. The rainbow crystals. Darien's Tuxedo Mask? Nooo!!! Darien you've got to live. I - I love you. A shining tear, the crystals flying, becoming on. Voices in my head. I'm the princess. I just want to be normal. _

_Darien, where's Darien? Why is he attacking me? I love him. I know the Darien I love is in there. Ruins of white marble. Mother. The past. It's time to fast the evil queen. My friends. Gone one by one. They all tell me it's up to me. Why me? I just want to be normal! Darien. My Prince. Remember me. Remember our love. Just in time. Noo! Darien. _

_A bright silver light, and my friends beside me. My comrades. Moon Cosmic Power!!! _

_Peace. Normality. A sense of being someone else. _

_Molly! Molly! Screams through the phone line. The Luna mind meld. Sailor Moon returns to kick some evil butt. Luna why doesn't Darien remember? Is Moonlight Knight Darien? No.. two in same time and place. Support from friends. Alien tree. Darien. I've got to protect him. Moonlight Knight is Darien. His subconscious in another being. Darien I love you, my prince. _

_Happiness._

_Something falls on me and Darien during a date. Ow! A pink haired brat who looks just like me! Where did she come from? Darien what are you saying? Darien, don't leave me! Rini. I've got to protect Rini. So tired. Rini! Run, hide! The fading light of the crystal. No powers. _

_A voice cut through the visions. When your heart is healed, so will the crystal!_

_What? What's happening?_

She sat up, breathing heavily. She cupped her face in her hands. It felt wet. She'd been crying in her sleep. Her dreams flashed through her mind again, lingering on the last message. _When your heart is healed, so will the crystal. _She sniffled, then looked up. It was still dark. Maybe only five in the morning. She checked on Lita who was breathing steadily, then walked into the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee for Ami and Rei, and tea for herself and Mina.

Rei walked into the room and saw Serena's puffy eyes. She walked over to the shorter girl and hugged her hard. Serena fought more tears, but a few escaped. Rei whispered, "Serena, come on. Talk to me."

Serena nodded. "I had a dream. It was first the Moon Kingdom. Then us on Earth, fighting the Negaverse, then the tree. Darien was the center of the visions, then at the end, I heard a voice. It said, "When my heart is healed, so will the crystal." Rei what do you think it means?"

"I think, it means, Darien is going to have to talk to us. All of us. We have to be able to fight the Youmas coming." Rei hugged her hard again, then let go as the coffee pot stopped draining, and the kettle whistled. She poured them their respective drinks and added milk to Serena's tea, with a dash of sugar. She added sugar to her coffee, and sipped it.

Ami and Mina joined them and they took their drinks to the living room, and woke Lita up. Ami took out the IV and checked the vitals out. "Well, the poison is gone."

"Great," Lita said, still weakened. She sipped the light and sweet coffee that Serena handed her.

"What now?" Mina asked.

___________________________________________________

Author's Note: Excuse me. I am crying a little bit myself. I hope this story doesn't leave a dry eye wherever you are it reading from. Please review and let me know what you think.

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S everyone.


	3. The Healed Heart

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

A Promise Fulfilled

Chapter 3

The Healed Heart

"Now we need to see Darien," Rei said. Serena made a small sound of protest, but was shut down by a sharp glance from Rei. She finally nodded. Rini came into the living room rubbing her eyes and yawning. "We're going to go to Darien's," Rei continued, "And we are asking him why he broke up with Serena. We are going to inform him that Serena has lost the power of the crystal because of her breaking heart and that he owes all of us an explanation."

"What do you mean?" Lita said.

"I had a dream," Serena said. "It was mostly the past. Our past. In the Silver Millennium. Then the recent battles with the Negaverse, and with Alan and An. Then our new battles. Finally, there was a voice that said that when my heart was healed, so would the crystal."

"So we go talk to Darien." Ami said. The others agreed, even Serena, but she had a sad and worried look stamped on her face.

Serena stared with dread at the black numbers on the green door. Things hadn't gone well the last time she knocked on this door.

_Darien barely let her into the apartment's vestibule as she explained her nightmare. "It's the same dream all right." _

"_I understand. You believed I would be in danger if we stayed together. But Darien, I only want to be with you."_

"_No, that nightmare only tells our future. Serena, we must stay away from each other," Darien gently pushed Serena out the door and pulled it shut. Serena cried and pounded on the door, "Darien, please! I only want to be with you. Darien! I love you!" _

She thought they had worked things out after the battle later that night, but Darien had returned to being cold and distant the next morning. And Emerald had attacked Rini's school and that had started the scouts' plans of making sure Rini was with them during the day.

"Serena?" Rei wrapped an arm around her friend, "should I knock?" She saw tears forming in Serena's eyes and Serena shook her head. She wiped her eyes- her friends looked at her with sympathy- and she raised her fist and tapped with her knuckles.

They heard footsteps moving towards the door and Serena looked down, watching as the shadows shifted under the door. They heard the lock click back and the door opened. Darien stood there, his hair tousled from his hands combing it back. He wore sweats and a tank top, and in one hand he had a glass of something amber colored. He swirled it, taking a sip, and looking out at the girls. The girls caught the scent- it was cognac.

"Darien," Serena carefully chose her words, "The girls and I need to talk to you. It's important."

Darien continued to sip the cognac, the burn of alcohol and the sweet woodsy taste of the drink coating his throat. "Serena, I won't discuss our break up in front of them."

Lita's green eyes flashed with lightning, "Darien, it's not just your breakup we need to talk about," she said, her temper on a slow burn.

"Darien, it's about the scouts. And Rini. And the fact that the Moon Crystal is cracking," Serena interrupted, knowing how protective Lita was of her. Of how protective all her friends were of her.

"The Moon Crystal is what?" Darien said, startled enough that the cognac glass tipped, almost spilling onto the carpet. He righted the glass in his hand and set it on the little table next to his keys. He used on hand to push his hair back, rumpling it more, and he motioned the girls in with the other, standing aside to let them past. Shutting the door, he muttered, "I'll make some coffee. And hot cocoa."

Serena gazed with wide eyes as he left the room, noticing he had taken down some of their photographs. She had to swallow a few times to keep from bawling. She desperately wanted to cry- _everyone always underestimates the power of a good cry-_ but was not the time. Or the place. _I need to keep myself composed._ She turned around and saw her friends looking at her like someone had kicked Luna in front of her. "I'm fine. Really."

Ami and Mina looked doubtful, but Lita and Rei tried to hide their doubt, "We know you are," Rei said, trying to look upbeat.

Darien returned with a tray full of coffee, tea, and hot cocoa in light ceramic cups. He handed them around and sat on the couch with a cup of coffee cradled in his hands. He took a quick swallow and think looked at the girls, "Might as well get comfortable, girls." He turned to Serena, "Tell me about the Crystal."

"I'll show you." She showed him the pink compact- it was cracked and she had trouble opening it at first. She finally opened it, and he looked at the normally bright crystal- it was dim, and had several fractures throughout the stone.

"W-what caused this to happen?" Darien asked, shock making him stutter over the first word.

"I am not exactly sure," Serena started. She carefully closed the compact holding the crystal and tucked it in her subspace pocket. "It happened yesterday." She explained about the battle, the retreat to Ami's and the dreams, "Not just of the past battles, but the battles that have happened since Rini came into our lives, and finally, I felt something inside of me break and I saw the crystal fracturing again in the dream. I heard a voice shout, 'The crystal will heal when your heart in healed,'" she shook her head. "Coming here was Rei's idea."

Darien glanced at Rei, who was glaring at him. He met her gaze, knowing he deserved every ounce of animosity the scouts displayed toward him, "Why?"

"We need to know how to heal Serena's heart. And since her heartbreak has something to do with you, I thought you be a great place to start."

"Darien," Ami's soft voice drifted over them, "We need to know that exact reason you broke up with Serena."

Darien glanced over at Serena, "You didn't tell them?"

Serena turned white and then pink, "No."

"Tell us what?" Mina asked.

"Serena knows why I broke up with her and why we need to stay apart."

"What!?" Rei and Lita asked in unison.

Serena looked down and then over at her friends, "I found out a little why ago the truth of our break up." She explained the dream, and how Darien was trying to protect her. "I don't care about what happens to me though."

"Serena-" Rei started.

"No! The voice in the dream said, the crystal will heal when my heart does. That means Darien and I have to resolve this one way or another," Serena said, showing the innate intelligence that everyone knew she had, but it always surprises them to hear.

Darien nodded, looking down, then up, meeting everyone's eyes, then back down, studying his white carpeting. He was unsure of what to say, and scared to say what he really wanted to say.

By breaking Serena's heart, he'd broken his own, and every night since Serena's visit to him, he had gotten drunk- not drunk enough to blackout, just enough to sleep. Enough to escape the dream, so that he could figure out their relationship without that dream interfering with his thought process. He felt exhausted still, because even with the quick acting alcohol putting him to sleep, he would still dream- not all of it- just the part where Serena dies.

He was surprised when Serena reached over to cup his face in her hands and she smoothed his tears away. He hadn't even realized that he had started to cry, and for a brief moment he thought he should be embarrassed, until he remembered something someone had told him once- that real men are not afraid to show their emotions. He wanted to tell her, _I love you_, but the words stuck in his throat. He felt Serena pull him closer, and he leaned into her, finally allowing himself to let go of the emotions he had been trying to hide for the last few weeks. Somehow he ended up with his head in her lap, fast asleep. Serena and the girls gazed in shock as he wrapped his arms around her waist in his sleep, as if she were pillow.

"I guess he hasn't been sleeping well," Serena whispered, and for the first time in weeks, she ran her fingers through his black hair, soothingly. The girls nodded, too surprised to speak. Darien's emotions had shown clear after Serena had said they needed to resolve what happened. He loved her. Mina could see it clearly, especially- as the soul mate threads tying Serena and Darien had nearly blinded her when Darien started crying. Rei and Lita helped themselves to the tissue box sitting on the coffee table, and Rini crossed her fingers.

_Please, please, please, heal her heart. _She had missed Darien herself, as the Scouts had been keeping her fairly close since the school was attacked, and even a little bit before that she had decided to stay away from Darien, afraid Serena would be hurt even more.

The apartment was so cozy and warm, and Serena was still so tired. She blinked fighting the urge to sleep, but soon she succumbed to the warmth of Darien in her lap. A voice started to whisper to her in her dream- "_Tuxedo Mask needs you more than even he acknowledges."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am you." A vision of silver appeared in front of her and the silver glow softened, revealing a beautiful young woman with silver blond hair, and a tiara. She smiled, "I am Neo Queen Serenity and I am you in about thousand years. I can't reveal too much, but you mustn't worry. You and Darien will work it out. Rini is living proof of that."_

"_Rini? How?"_

"_She's my daughter. Your daughter." Soft laughter greeted Serena's shocked gasp and a gentle hand grasped hers. "She is proof of your love with Darien."_

"_She's ours?" A vision of the pink haired little girl danced across her mind, her hair done up in odangoes. And Serena nodded in acceptance- after all- Rini had her hair style- a style she invented. Not to mention her attitude and occasional brainlessness. She smiled in peace as the older version of herself vanished. _

Waking up from her dream, she softly caressed Darien's hair, and blushed as she thought about Rini and how she was conceived- she wanted to know more- when, and where? first, but she felt a relief in her heart. She looked at the crystal- it was still dim and cracked, but she still felt hope deep inside.

Suddenly, the glass balcony doors shattered, and a horrible shrieking filled the room. Emerald and two droids floated over the balcony and while one cornered Serena who was protecting Rini, and Darien, the other droid encased her friends in a bubble and took them out of the room. "AMI! LITA! REI! MINA!" Serena shouted. Darien shot to his feet and with the waving of a rose, he transformed into his alter ego. He used his baton as a sword to duel with the snake waving droid and suddenly he was in a bubble. He was transferred thirty stories below his own apartment. He was alone, and the bubble didn't vanish. He used his cane baton to stab of the bubble.

XoXoXo- Line Break—

Meanwhile, the girls had discovered themselves on the rooftop- and they were just as stuck as Tuxedo Mask. They had been to transform at least, and Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter kicked at the bubble while Sailor Mercury used her computer to scan the bubble to find a weak spot. They reserved their powers- unsure if it was safe to use them while encased in the bubble. The droid watched them futilely try to destroy her bubble, and she cackled.

XOXOXOXO- Line break—

The apartment was in shambles, as the droid set snakes free in the living room. Serena shielded her daughter from the droid and Emerald, even though it seemed as if the droid and Emerald had forgotten them for the time being. Emerald was too busy admiring herself in Darien's mirror in the vestibule, and the droid seemed obsessed with her snakes. They wiggled and hissed, and Serena muffled a squeal, and tried to calm a shaking Rini. She noticed the opening to the balcony was clear, and she slowly and carefully pushed Rini in that direction. SnakeDroid whirled around in a circle and Emerald exclaimed in frustration, "Get them before they escape!"

Serena and Rini ran towards the guardrail of the balcony and told Rini, "You need to climb over this and find some way down to Darien. He'll protect you!" Rini sobbed as she tried to climb the railing. She was too short to climb it though and Serena was busy holding off an advancing Emerald and droid. Serena's back was to the railing and Emerald had finally shoved her hard enough to cause Serena to flip over the balustrade. Serena screamed, and clung to the skinny columns of the balcony railing. She heard Rini scream for her._ I have to keep Rini safe._

Serena gasped as her fingers slipped slowly off the balcony's wall. Tuxedo Mask watched from thirty stories below as his true love dangled. _I have to get up there_ he thought. He'd finally fought free of the bubble and he used his abilities to leap each balcony railing, making his way up to his love. Rini screamed from the balcony as she watched Serena slipping from the wall.

"Rini," Serena cried out, "Run!" The pink-haired little girl sobbed and tried to climb onto the balcony's wall.

"Serena, I can't reach."

"Rini, just run! Leave me." Serena shouted.

"Serena, hold on." They heard from the rooftop. It was Sailor Mars. She and the other scouts had managed to free themselves and disable the droid holding them.

"Rini. Run to the scouts!" Serena sobbed. Her fingers burned with the pain of holding onto the stucco wall.

"Serena!" she looked up and saw Darien's face hanging over the balcony.

She whispered, "Darien, take care of Rini. She's our daughter." She started to let go of the ledge but felt a hand grab her wrist.

"No, Serena. I'm not letting you go this time," Darien yelled, having seen the light of forgiveness in her eyes, and also the fight went out of her face.

"Please. Darien. You have to protect Rini!" Serena said.

"No. WE have to protect our daughter," Darien said. He reached over the balcony with his free hand and leaned over as far as he could, digging his feet in the floor of the balcony, "Serena. Grab my hand. Please. Don't give up."

"Darien, I can't! I'm slipping!" Serena yelled as she felt her wrist slip from his hand.

"Serena, please, grab my hand. For me. I need you to be in my life. Serena, I love you!"

The three words she been waiting to hear for the last few months rang in her ears and she reached up. Their fingers touched and a warm glowing light suffused them, radiating out from their hands in gold and pale silver. She felt her heart quicken as the familiar sensation of her fuku ribbons formed around her torso. Very quickly, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood on his balcony embracing, their lips touching, and the silver and gold lights retreating back into their bodies.

"My prince," Serena whispered as he pulled away. Her eyes showed her love and a single crystalline tear trickled from the corner of her eye.

They heard a high scream from inside the apartment. "Rini!" they shouted as they rushed into the living room.

Emerald stood over the little girl with her droid. Rini was cowering in the corner by bed, sobbing. The droid was holding serpents over Rini, and they were wriggling and hissing. Rini whimpered when one came to close to her face.

"Tell us where the Silver Crystal is you little brat!" Emerald said.

"She doesn't have it," Sailor Moon said, "I do." She showed them the crystal in the brooch. The crystal shone with blue and silver light, "and it belongs to the Moon Kingdom and the new Silver Alliance." She allowed the glow to expand, encompassing the droid and Emerald. The droid screamed as the pure light touched her and vaporized her into moon dust particles. Emerald gasped as the warm light filled her with hope, and happiness and she saw all the evil she had done. The black inverted moon upon her forehead flared with light and vanished, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She stood with her head down and she whispered to Sailor Moon, "Thank you."

Sailor Moon approached her, and raising her hand, wiped Emerald's tears away, "You're forgiven."

"Thank you," Emerald whispered again. And she too turned to dust particles. Sailor Moon was shocked. Birdie, Catsy and their sisters had turned human when she healed them Emerald must have been too evil even after the healing powers of the Crystal had changed her.

She turned to Rini and hauled her as close as she could, hugging her, feeling warm arms wrap around her, she looked up into midnight blue eyes. He kissed Serena as they both detransformed and they looked down at their little princess, who (in a very Serena fashion) had fallen asleep.

"She's just like you," Darien whispered- "But I wonder where her pink hair comes from."

_ Line break –XOXOXOXOXOXO

Author's Note: Finally done! I promise to have the next chapter of the Sickroom done by the end of June. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Promises Fulfilled. It took forever to complete this chapter. Please review, favorite, etc. Thanks for reading.


End file.
